Just Look Up
by NCISbinge
Summary: A case takes its toll on Tony and guess who's there to comfort him - intimate Tiva.


**Just Look Up...**

 _Holding all my feelings for something to believe in..._

 _-Future Thoughts, Abby Roberts._

* * *

 **I was at my nan's house and I looked out the window and saw some awesome clouds floating past and I thought to myself 'That'd be a good premise for a fanfic'. And here we are...**

 **The sky/clouds always manage to make me feel a bit better.**

 **Set around season 4/5...not sure.**

 **I've just realised how short this story is too, so I apologise. This also may be a bit OOC but it's fiction after all!**

* * *

It had been a stressful week for the NCIS team. A teenager had been brutally murdered and everyone was working round the clock to find out who, what and why. As the days passed by, Ziva noticed that DiNozzo was particularly effected by the case more than anyone else. Every time Gibbs asked if he'd found anything new, she could see the pain in his eyes as he mumbled no to the question.

The case had been bought to NCIS' attention on Monday and it was now Friday. The endless cups of coffee, numerous snacks from the break room and several accidental naps taken sitting up were starting to take their toll on the team. The case had progressed unexpectedly at the start of the week but had come to a stand still at this point.

"Has anyone got anything new, goddammit?!" Gibbs yelled, startling everyone in the surrounding office space.

DiNozzo took a deep breath, stood up and walked over the lift. McGee watched in fear, Ziva in curiosity and Gibbs in disbelief. Within seconds the lift had arrived and he got in and rode it down to the car park. He speedily paced over to his car, retrieving the keys from his pocket and getting in without a second thought. Tony drove to where he always went when things started to get to him – Constitution Gardens.

After 10 minutes of sitting in his car, trying to calm down, DiNozzo got out and headed over to the grass. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue and the clouds floated by effortlessly. Tony checked the grass was dry and proceeded to lie down on it. He put his hands behind his head and let out a long sigh.

* * *

Gibbs raised is hand in question as well as frustration. "I'm going to get coffee." Gibbs strode past McGee and Ziva and headed out. Ziva got up from her desk and walked over to McGee's.

"McGee, I need you to trace Tony's phone for me." Ziva leaned on his desk.

"Sure thing." McGee tapped away at his keyboards and pulled a confused face when he had a location. Ziva raised her eyebrows for an answer.

"He's at Constitution Gardens..." McGee watched Ziva as she headed for the elevator. "Thanks, McGee!" She shouted through the closing lift door.

* * *

"This is the last place I expected to see you." Ziva commented as she walked over to where Tony was lying. He didn't bother lifting his head up, he just stayed staring at the clouds as she lay next to him.

"One minute they're here, the next they're gone." He randomly spoke out.

"Who is?" Ziva questioned.

"The clouds. One minute they're in front of us and the next they're gone. A bit like people really."

"I see what you mean." They lay in silence for a few moments, simply enjoying what the sky had to offer.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Ziva decided to voice her thoughts. It's how their relationship worked.

"I don't see how people can hurt others and not feel anything. I've seen it all, but it still gets to me every time. I just don't understand." He sighed again.

"It's because you have a heart. The people who commit these horrible crimes have nothing to live for. They don't have people who love them, or anybody to turn to. They hurt other people because it stops them from hurting as much."

"You've always been good at working things out." Ziva smiled shyly – she was glad he wasn't looking at her.

"Unfortunately, what we see is part of life." Ziva thought back to everything she'd done in life.

"It hurts."

"What does?" Ziva grew concerned.

"That we see all of these horrible things. That it just becomes a part of our day. Don't get me wrong, I love the job but it can take its toll so fast." Tony explained.

"Through all the silly pranks and movie references, you're a very complex person." Ziva evaluated him.

DiNozzo turned his head and smiled sincerely at his partner. She smiled back, happy that she'd lifted the hurt even for a moment.

"But that's why we all have each other. Things get tough each day but we always have someone to turn to and things to take our minds off it. I don't know about you but just going for a drink with the team makes me feel so much better." Ziva shared this small detail with him, hoping it would help slightly. He always urged her to share things that were intimate to her, and she figured now was a good time for just that.

"You're right. I bet Gibbs isn't happy about me walking out, is he?"

"He went to get coffee. I'm sure he understand anyway." Ziva placed her hands in Tony's and lay for a few more minutes admiring the sky. "Let's get back, then we can all go out for drinks."

"Sounds like a great idea to me." DiNozzo and Ziva headed for their separate cars and drove back to the Navy Yard.

Just as Tony stopped at the traffic lights behind Ziva's car, he got a text from her.

 _Just look up..._

 _x_

* * *

 **It's true though, there are horrible people in this world who will do ungodly things and crappy things happen to all of us. And even if it doesn't directly relate to you, it can still takes it toll. Try and focus on the good things you have. Like if you're going on holiday, or just seeing your friend or celebrating something. Find the good in life, because it's out there...**

 **Remember, you're AWESOME!**


End file.
